


A New Beginning

by merderscalpel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merderscalpel/pseuds/merderscalpel
Summary: Meredith Grey starts her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. Her goal: Becoming the best surgeon of the country. But will she make it? Can she survive her past and solve her problems?Derek just got divorced and wants a new beginning. When he sees Meredith for the first time he can already tell she is the one for him but will he win Meredith's heart?! Not my characters !
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Love at the first sight?

Meredith's Pov

After flying for hours I finally made it to the airport of Seattle. Tomorrow is the day I'll finally start my internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. Although I am excited about this I am also really tired because of the long flight from Boston that had taken six hours.

While I am waiting for my luggage to arrive I notice a tall, brown-haired man who is staring at me. The stranger is very good-looking and smiles at me. Because I don't know what to do I just smile back but I think that this situation is a bit creepy so I hope that I could get away from this place soon and drive home. Suddenly the man begins to walk towards me and I panic. "Shit", I think, "what am I going to do?" I have never been good at talking to strangers or starting a conversation and I start to sweat just by the thought of speaking with him. It's not that I don't want to talk to him or don't want to get his number but I get anxious when it comes to meeting new people.

While I am panicking about the stranger who is making his way towards me I see my luggage arriving and quickly grab it, turn around, and run out of the airport. After a few minutes, I look behind me and see that the stranger hadn't followed me. I feel relieved and start to feel better. On the other hand, I am also a little bit sad because I hadn't got this man's number. 

I call a cab and head to my new home. During the ride, I think about my first day at work, which is tomorrow, and I have already forgotten the unknown man. If I would ever see him again, I probably wouldn't even recognize him.

Derek's Pov

"Yes Addison, I landed safely and everything is ok", I say annoyed, "I told you to stop calling me, didn't I? We aren't married anymore and we discussed this whole thing. So please stop calling me because I need to start over." And with that, I hang up and put my cell phone into my bag.

I hate Addison for holding on to the past. We divorced a month ago after 11 years of marriage because I found her in bed with my best friend Mark. Actually, I'm not even mad at him for sleeping with my wife because of him I realized our marriage was really toxic and I wasn't happy with her anymore.

After the divorce was over I quit my job as a neurosurgeon at the New York-Presbyterian Hospital and decided to move to Seattle. I needed to get away from the east coast and Richard Webber, an old friend of mine, offered me the job of the chief of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. I didn't even have to think about it because I saw the opportunity for a new beginning so I took it.

Now I am standing at the airport in Seattle and feel actually happy after months of stress caused by the divorce. I am watching other people when I suddenly see a beautiful woman standing a few meters in front of me. She looks absolutely stunning and I can't take my eyes off her. There is a small smile on her lips and I can see her eyes sparkling.

Then she realizes I am watching her and I can't help but smile at her. After checking me out she smiles back and wow, her smile is gorgeous. I notice she is feeling uncomfortable with me watching her so I start to walk towards her to talk to her and maybe get her number. But as I am about to reach her she suddenly takes her luggage and quickly runs away.

I watch her walking out of the airport and I feel a bit sad because I will probably never see that beautiful woman again. In my thoughts still, with the pretty stranger, I call a cab and tell him to drive me to the hotel I am staying in for the night.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please forgive me for making mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. I would appreciate your tips because this is my first fanfic:) If you have any ideas about what should happen in this story comment them! Also, the next chapters will be longer:)

Kathi


	2. Familiar Faces

Meredith's Pov

I wake up by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Quickly I turn around and try to turn it off but that doesn't work and I fall out of my comfortable bed onto the hard floor.

"Great", I think, "the day is starting perfectly." Then I open my closet, throw on some clothes that seem clean, and go down to the kitchen and make coffee. I have to hurry because I am already running late, which you don't want to be on your first day of work. Before I leave my house I take a glance at the clock. 6:45. Crap. I have a quarter of an hour to drive to the hospital.

A few minutes later I get onto the freeway and am almost there. Luckily my house is just a ten-minute ride away from the hospital so I can make it in time. Actually, it is my mother's house but she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's a few years ago and said if I wanted to I could move there when I'm older. It is a really big house, so I will probably try to find some people to move in with me.

Because I am lost in thoughts about my mother and the house I don't notice that the traffic lights turned green and the driver of a black Porsche behind me honks at me. My thoughts were interrupted by this and I insult the unknown driver although he can't hear me.

After this unpleasant event, I finally get to Seattle Grace Hospital, park my car in a parking lot and walk towards the elevators. I had been told to first talk to Dr. Webber, the chief of surgery because I am starting my internship here a month later than the other interns because I had to take care of my mother.

At exactly 7 am I knock at the door of his office and I hear a man saying: "Come in." I follow his instructions and open the door. A man around his fifties is sitting behind a big desk who greets me with a handshake.

"Meredith Grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Richard Webber, chief of surgery. Your mother told me many things about you. How is she by the way?", he asks friendly. "It's wonderful to meet you too. My mother is fine. Traveling along the west coast and probably terrifies every surgeon she meets.", I lie.

Dr. Webber laughs at my comment and replies: "I can imagine that very well. But you're not here to talk with me about your mother so I guess you can go to the lockers of the interns, someone is waiting there for you to give you a little tour around the hospital. Our new chief of neurosurgery Dr. Shepherd is already there, he has his first day today too so you can explore the hospital together."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Webber. I hope to see you soon, goodbye." I say in return and because I am so excited to finally meet my co-workers and start with treating patients, I almost run out of his office and walk to the lockers which I had already seen on my way to his office.

With a big smile on my face I open the door and see a black-haired Asian woman around my age talking to a tall man with perfect brown hair. His face seems familiar but I'm not sure where I had seen him before. He is smiling at me but the woman next to him seems pissed and starts to talk: "Glad you finally joined us. I'm Cristina Yang and instead of watching a very interesting surgery that Dr. Riggs is currently doing in OR 1 I have to play a tour guide and show you the hospital. I want to get as soon as possible to the gallery so please hurry up and follow me."

And with these words, she storms out of the room, and the new neurosurgeon and I quickly follow her.

During the whole tour I could feel his eyes on me and I felt insecure. But I have to admit that he is very good-looking and I almost enjoyed him watching me. "Argh, stop that Meredith, he is your teacher. And your teacher's teacher. You can't think about him this way. You're just here to work, nothing more. No sex with your co-workers or anyone of the hospital staff."

After Cristina had led us through the whole hospital she tells us that we can join her in the gallery to watch Dr. Riggs' surgery and because I don't have anything else to do I decide to go with her. Dr. Shepherd who had barely talked until now also agrees to watch it.

We go to a small room in which already many surgeons are sitting and Cristina talks to a few people who look really scared after it and they rapidly get up from their chairs. "What did you told them?", I ask her laughing and she answers: "Sometimes you just need to scare them a little bit and then they run away as fast as possible." She grins at me and I can already tell that we are going to be great friends.

Then I turn my attention to the OR and I see that Dr. Riggs is performing a heart transplant. I am fascinated by it and can't take my eyes off it. When there is bleeding my heart rate goes up and it almost feels like I am standing in this OR. During the surgery I talk with Cristina and some other interns. Their names are Izzie, a blond tall girl who is very kind and laughs a lot, George, he has brown hair and is also kind but also seems a bit lost in here, and Alex who spends the time with making nasty remarks about everyone. Dr. Shepherd doesn't talk but he is still watching me. I decide to ignore him and put my thoughts about him aside.

Near the end of the surgery my pager beeps. I take it in my hands and it informs me about an incoming trauma in 2 minutes. Some other doctors and residents were paged too and we all sprint downstairs to the emergency center. Dr. Bailey, my resident, is already waiting there for the ambulance to arrive and I join her. Just seconds later the ambulance stops in front of us and a paramedic informs us about the patient: "John Doe, around 35, some bad injuries on his abdomen and probably bad brain damage. Lost consciousness a few seconds ago." 

"Ok, everybody! Grey, Karev and Stevens follow me in the ER! Try to find out who this man is! And someone has to page Shepherd and Webber!", Bailey yells. Everybody follows her order and starts to help the patient.

Suddenly Dr. Webber and Dr. Shepherd rush into the ER and after some checks and an ultrasound, they decide to get him a head CT and then he has to get prepped for surgery.

After the CT Dr. Bailey tells me to prepare him for his surgery so I start to do that. As I am doing it someone comes into the room and I look up from the unknown patient and see Dr. Shepherd standing at the door. "Hey, Dr. Grey. I was thinking that you could scrub in for his surgery if you want to.", he tells me. His eyes are sparkling and he grins. He talks to me, great. Then I realize what he just had said and I am getting excited. "Of course I want to. Thank you, Dr. Shepherd.", I answer. This is so amazing. My first day as an intern and I'll already scrub in for brain surgery. He nods at me and walks towards the patient. He helps me to prepare him and we take him to the OR.

I can't remember much of what happened after but the surgery went very well and Dr. Shepherd even allowed me to assist him. It was such a high, I can't understand why people even do drugs.

Derek's Pov

My day started not very good. I was running late for my first day of work because I had overslept. On my way to work it felt like everyone had forgotten how to drive a car and a woman in the car in front of me was waiting for the traffic lights to turn green although they were already green.

After what felt like an eternity I finally made it to the hospital. On my way to the elevators I meet Richard. 

"Derek! It's great to see you. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. I had some trouble this morning but I'm excited to start with my work here. In fact I can't wait to go into the OR again.", I reply. 

"I'm glad you're looking forward to your job here. One of the interns is waiting for you at the lockers of the interns to give you a little tour through the hospital. Another intern is starting here today too so she'll join you two too.", says Richard.

I thank him and excuse me to go to the locker room where an Asian woman already waited for me. We conduct small talk but we aren't getting along well. She is a bit aggressive because she couldn't go to a surgery she is interested in. Then she tells me about the new intern who should be here soon. 

"Her name is Meredith Grey. She is the daughter of Ellis Grey." 

I can't believe it. "The Ellis Grey? That's crazy. I didn't even know she has a daughter. It's probably hard for her in this job because she will always get compared to her mother." 

Cristina grimaces and says: "I think it would be great to have a mother who is a famous surgeon. But she is probably really selfish and will get all the cool surgeries because she is the daughter of Ellis Grey." She rolls her eyes and at this moment the door swings open.

I look up and what I see is unbelievable. In front of me is standing the beautiful woman I had seen yesterday at the airport. She is wearing a purple blouse and light-washed jeans. All in all, she looks stunning and even better than yesterday at the airport. I thought that I would never see her again but here she is. Maybe it is destiny?

The wonderful woman doesn't seem to recognize me so I just smile at her. Cristina tells her something and suddenly she walks out to the hallway and Meredith follows her. Because I couldn't just wait here I follow them too and Cristina walks with us through the whole hospital. But I don't pay attention to anything she shows or tells us because all I can think about is Meredith Grey. Her name is wonderful. It flows easily of my tongue but I imagine her as Meredith Shepherd. That sounds even better.

My thoughts are interrupted by Cristina asking me if I would like to watch the heart transplant in OR 1 and because Meredith decides to go there I go there too so I could continue to watch her and think about our 10 kids playing in the garden. Wait. I have to stop thinking about this. First I have to ask her for dinner or something like that. Maybe I could ask her after our shift was over?

While I am in my thoughts I see her catching up with the other interns. She ignores me. Great. Then she is paged and leaves with a few of the other interns and the gallery empties. Now I am actually paying attention to the surgery but it is kinda boring. Hearts are not really my thing. As a neurosurgeon, just the smallest mistake can decide about the life of the patient and that's one of the things why I chose to become a neurosurgeon. I'm not scared about it, in fact, it's like being on drugs just a hundred times better.

As I am thinking about this my pager goes off too and I am paged for an emergency downstairs. Excited about my first patient in this hospital I run down the stairs and am there just a few minutes later.

"What do we have?", I ask a blonde intern. She presents the patient and I check the function of his brain. Because I want to be sure that everything is ok I order a CT.

It turns out that the patient has a burst aneurysm and I have to take care of that in surgery. I organize everything for the surgery and walk to the room of the patient. Meredith is standing in there and prepares him. Spontaneous I ask her if she would like to join me and assist me with the aneurysm. She deserves to scrub in after she had taken care of him since he came here.

I can see from the sparkle in her eyes that she is excited about this and she is very grateful. She is smiling at me and that makes me so happy. Because I want to start this surgery as soon as possible I help her with the preparation. During this time we don't talk but I enjoy her company anyways.

Exhausted I leave the OR. The surgery took longer than expected but there weren't any complications. Now we have to hope that he'll wake up.

Happy but tired I leave the scrub room just to see Meredith standing at the nurses station. I am about to walk towards her when another doctor comes out of an exam room and begins to talk to her. They are laughing and he is definitely flirting with her. Immediately I start to feel jealous. Jealous that I am not flirting with her.

I am so dumb. We barely talked the whole day and she didn't even recognize me from the airport. But here I am, getting jealous of this doctor who I don't know.

Because I don't want to keep standing there, watching them, I decide to head home.

As I am lying in my bed in my little trailer I bought a few weeks ago my thoughts go back to Meredith. I keep thinking about the way her eyes had sparkled when I had told her she could assist me and the way she smelled. Like some type of flower on a sunny day. Then I realize what is happening to me. "Derek, you have to stop that", I tell myself, "you can't fall for Meredith Grey."

A/n: If you enjoyed this chapter please vote and comment:)Ik there isn't much merder yet but in the next few chapters they will have a lot of moments together!


	3. A shoulder to lean on

Meredith's Pov

After this incredible surgery with Dr. Shepherd I go to the nurses station to fill in the chart of the patient. Suddenly someone is standing next to me and I turn around. In front of me is standing Dr. Riggs who operated on the heart of the patient this morning.

"Hey, you're new here?", he asks me politely. 

"Yes, I moved here from Boston to start my intern year here.", I reply. I continue to talk about his surgery this morning and how it was really exciting to watch. He thanks me and we chat for a while about medical stuff and so on. We laugh a lot and it is so much fun with him. Maybe I am wrong but it feels like he is flirting with me.

Suddenly he says: "Do you have any plans for tonight? There's a bar not far away from here where I usually hang out with some colleagues after our shifts. You could join us and I could introduce you to them. Of course only if you want to."

Actually, I am really tired and just want to go home but I just couldn't say no to him so I agree. 

The whole evening so far is kinda boring. Nathan introduced me to some other surgeons but most of them aren't really interested in talking to me. Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres are the only ones who seem to like me. They are really funny and tell me about the latest hospital gossip. 

At around 1am I excuse myself because I have to be at the hospital at 8. I walk towards the door of the bar but then someone stops me. It is Nathan Riggs. He smells like alcohol and is very drunk. 

"Want to go already? Why don't you come with me and we could have some fun in my apartment", he yells at me and presses his body onto mine. I start to feel uncomfortable and just want to get away from him. Who does he think he is? 

"No.", I answer in a trembling voice. Why am I so scared? 

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. He hit me. Tears start forming in my eyes, "Slut.", is all I could hear from him because I quickly run out on the street and call a cab. Tears are streaming all over my face and I feel relieved when I finally get to my house. I close the door and lock the door twice. Here I am safe. Nobody could come in. Although I knew this I didn't sleep well that night. Even in my dreams he followed me and hit me so hard I lost consciousness. 

Derek's Pov

The first thing I think about after I woke up was Meredith. I had a wonderful dream about her in which we went on a date and well...did some nasty stuff. Oh god, I had a sex dream about a woman I don't even know, like a creep. 

As I am about to get out of my comfortable bed my cell phone rings. I grab it from the nightstand and look at the caller ID. It is Mark. Anger rises in me. Because my phone doesn't stop ringing I answer. "Yes?", I ask in an annoyed tone. 

"Derek! Hi. It's Mark. I'm glad you finally answered your phone. Why didn't you call me back? I tried to call you like a million times in the last few weeks."

"Hmm...let me think. I think the reason why I didn't answer was the fact that you slept with my ex-wife while we were still married."

"Yes...About that, I wanted to talk with you. I'm truly sorry. It was a big mistake. But you can't just ignore me! Addison doesn't talk to me anymore and you too. I thought we were best friends! What I did was wrong and I regret it but I can't live without you."

I chuckle a bit. "Wow, that was cheesy. Are you sure you're straight?"

"Ah, shut up!"

"I forgive you. It was awful seeing you with her in my own bed. But our marriage was over long before you slept with her. Because I saw you two that evening I realized that I don't love her anymore like I used to. I moved to Seattle. Decided to start new. It's great that we talked. You have to visit me here soon."

"Actually I am alrea-" I interrupt him. "Sorry, but it's already 7.40 and my shift starts at 8 so I really have to leave now. I'll call you later. Bye." And with these words, I end the conversation and hurry out of the door to my car.

It is a wonder that I made it to the hospital in time because there was a lot of traffic. I walk along the hallway when I hear the loud voice of Bailey coming from the nurses station. She is one of the residents and everyone is scared of her. She gives her interns orders. One of them is Meredith. Immediately I smile.

"Stevens, peds; Karev, general; O'Malley, ortho; Yang, neuro and Grey, cardio.", I hear Bailey say and my smile fades away. A part of me wished that I could work with Meredith. At this moment Meredith begins to speak and I look up at her. She seems scared and I can tell she is about to burst into tears. 

"Could I please change with one of the others?", she asks Bailey.

What is going on with her? Why is she so scared to work with Riggs? They seemed to like each other. After Meredith asked this Bailey starts to yell at her. It is awful to watch. Then I do something I had never expected me to do for an intern. I walk towards Bailey and I say: "Bailey, it would be a pleasure if Dr. Grey could work with me today. Yesterday we operated together on a brain and she really does have talent in neurosurgery. Today I'll do a special surgery and it would be a great opportunity for me to teach her a rare intervention. If you wouldn't mind I'll take her with me now." 

I don't even wait for Bailey's response and walk away. "Grey, come with me.", I yell with my back facing them. She does what I told her and I guide her into an on-call room.

"You wanna tell me why you were so scared of working in cardiology today?"

She begins to cry. "No", she whispers back at me.

"Come on. I helped you out of this. The least you can give me back is to tell me about this thing that's going on with you. I want to help you. And I also wouldn't tell anyone. I promise."

Between some sobs, she answeres: "O- Okay. But can we sit down?"

"Of course" We sit down onto one of the beds and I give her a tissue. A few minutes later she stops crying and begins to talk: "It's because of Dr Riggs. Yesterday he asked me to go to a bar with him and some colleagues. I agreed and it was fun until I wanted to go home. He wanted me to have sex with him. When I told him to leave me alone he slapped me and called me a slut. I'm scared that he will hurt me again. I thought he is nice but turns out he is an ass."

"Oh my god. That bastard. I swear to god if I get him I'll-"

I am interrupted by her: "Please don't tell him. He was really drunk. Maybe he doesn't even remember what he did. Please." With tears streaming over her cheeks she looks into my eyes. God, her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anything. But if he hurts you again I'll make sure he loses his job and never comes near of this hospital again."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd."

"It's Derek." I grin.

"Meredith." She smiles back. For a moment we are kept in each other's eyes and it feels like we are the only persons on earth. It is magical. 

"Are you ready to go out of here? Meet our special patient?", I interrupt the silence.

"Yes. What's his name?"

"It's a secret. You'll have to come with me to find out."

"Come ooon Derek."

"It's super secret. A well-known person. We'll do a special super secret silent sunset surgery."

"A special super secret silent sunset surgery? Have you been practicing that?", she asks me laughing.

"Maybe.", I reply and grin from one ear to the other. This day will be a great one.


	4. Perhaps it's true

Meredith's Pov

After I told Derek everything about yesterday evening I feel relieved. Actually I don't even know him but it is so cute that he cares about me. Wait. Cute? Why do I even think about him in this way? He is my boss! Anyways...maybe we can be friends? Nothing more but friends.

We are walking to our super special patient and I almost burst with curiosity. Who is this important patient? 

"Derek, please tell mee. I can't take it anymore."

"Luckily you don't have to because we are here. Room 2134."

And with these words he opena the door and we step inside. In the bed lays a young woman. Probably as old as me. She has brown hair and wonderful sparkling eyes. The eyes. I had seen them before. They look familiar to the eyes of the man I had talked to for the past hour.

"May I introduce you. This is my sister Amelia Shepherd. Amy, this is one of the interns, Meredith Grey. In surgery I will need someone to assist me and believe me, she has talent. Absolutely capable to operate with me on your brain."

Wait. He wants me to operate with him on his sister? What if I screw up and she dies because of me? Overall it's not even legal to operate on members of his own family. On my second day of work I should help him to operate illegally? That could cost me my entire career!

As if Derek read my mind he begins to talk: "Yes Meredith, I'm aware that's not legal to operate on members of the family. But nobody else can remove Amy's tumor. Every doctor she went to told her that it's inoperable. I searched months to find a way to remove it and I finally found a solution. All that I need now is a person I can trust and is also fantastic in the OR. After our surgery yesterday I knew that you are the one who could help me. So please help me. Nobody will find out. And if so I'll take it all on. Your career won't be screwed up afterward."

"Please, Dr. Grey. I need you. If Derek doesn't go in there soon I'll die. Yet the tumor is little. In a few weeks it'll be giant. Please.", begs Amelia.

I know I should say no. I know I should go to the chief and report him. But I just couldn't. Something in me tells me to help them and it feels right as I said: "Yes. I'll do it."

Derek gets up from his sister's bed he was sitting on and gives me a tight hug. "Thank you Meredith. Thank you.", he mutters into my hair. Immediately I start to feel warm inside. It is a wonderful feeling and I wonder if he feels the same way. After he got away from me I almost feel sad. I drift off in daydreams about him holding me this way every night in bed. 

Then I realize what is happening. For the second time of this day I found myself dreaming of my boss in ways I really shouldn't. It is inappropriate and I have to stop it. What on earth is going on with me?

Derek's Pov

When Meredith told me that she would assist me in Amelia's surgery a wave of happiness came over me and I couldn't hold it any longer. I pulled Meredith into a tight hug and thanked her. She was warm and I didn't want to let her go. Why couldn't this moment go on forever? Then I realized that Amelia was still in the room too so I let go of Meredith. Amelia looked me in the eyes and I could tell that she knew what was going on. 

"Dr. Grey, I need to discuss a few things with my sister. The surgery will take place in two hours so you can use the time to practice in the skills lab and eat lunch. It would be great if you would prepare Amelia in around 1 and a half hours."

"Ok then, Dr. Shepherd. I will see you in two hours. Bye."

After Meredith walked out of the room I turn my head to Amelia, who is grinning at me.

"Hold up Derek. It's your second day here at work and you already crush on one of your interns? I know you are hopelessly romantic but I didn't expect this. Anyways, isn't it against the hospital rules to sleep with other members of staff?", she says.

"Oh come on Amelia. I'm not crushing on her and I definitely don't want to sleep with her! I'm her boss and she is my intern. Nothing more. Yesterday we operated together and she did a very great job so I thought that she is the one to help me with your surgery.", I answer, denying my feelings toward her.

"Whatever.", she replies, still grinning. Argh, sometimes it sucks to have four sisters. I mean, if I had a brother he wouldn't ask me these uncomfortable questions. 

Because I doesn't want to discuss this whole "Derek loves Meredith" thing anymore, I just go to my other patients to check on them.

Meredith's Pov

After I spend an hour in the skills lab, I go down to the cafeteria to get my lunch. With every minute that passes by I feel more nervous about Amelia's surgery. I had taken a glance at her screens and I had seen that her tumor is little but hard to catch. The surgery would probably take around twelve hours if there are no complications.

I grab my lunch, which consists of a salad and an apple, and am about to sit on an empty table when I hear my name being yelled from the other side of the cafeteria. It is Cristina and some of the other interns I had met yesterday. "Come sit with us, Meredith!", she yells so I make my way towards their table and sit down on an empty chair across from Cristina.

"I heard you have a surgery with McDreamy in an hour. Seems like you're his favorite.", Cristina says to me and I could tell that she is jealous.

"Excuse me?", I reply.

"Ahh, come on. Dr. Shepherd has a thing for you. First he saves you from Bailey and now you're going to scrub in with him on a secret surgery. Not to mention that he couldn't take his eyes off you yesterday.", Cristina explaines.

I can't believe what she just said. He doesn't prefer me, does he?

"I'm not his favorite. And he obviously doesn't have a thing for me. And overall, why do you call Derek McDreamy?"

"Wait- you two are calling each other by your first names? You're definitely his favorite!", Alex says a little too loud and laughs. Some people from the other table are looking weirdly at us and our conversation just gets more and more uncomfortable.

"Urgh, I hate you all. I have a surgery to go to. See you later." And with that, I stand up, throw my half-eaten lunch into the bin, and go to Amelia's room.

While I prepped her we just have some Smalltalk. It was all fun until she suddenly asks me: "By the way, what do you think of Derek?" 

"Oh, I think Dr. Shepherd is a fantastic neurosurgeon and he's very talented."

"No, I mean what do you think of Derek, not Dr. Shepherd. Do you think he's cute?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Meredith, everyone can see that he has a crush on you just by the way he looks at you. The last time he looked at a woman in this way was years ago when he was still married to his ex-wife. And he trusts you, otherwise, he wouldn't let you scrub in with him on my surgery. I just want to know if you feel the same way."

Amelia is the second person today who told me that Derek seems to like me. Could it be true? And if so, do I like him too? 

"Amelia...I like Derek. He cares about me and I think I care about him too. But I don't know if I have romantic feelings toward him. Don't get me wrong, he is attractive and kind and funny, but I came here to focus on my internship and not on my love life."

"Oh, ok. I understand you. I want to become a surgeon too and the most important thing for me right now is to get healthy and finish med-school as soon as possible. But Meredith, if he ever asks you on a date, could you say yes? He got divorced a month ago after 11 years of an unstable marriage. I want him to get happy again and I really like you."

"Alright, if he asks me out I will say yes. But I can't say if it will be more, ok?"

As an answer, Amelia grins back at me. I mainly agreed to this because now she is calm and I can finally bring her to the OR but deep down I know that I'd love to go on a date with Derek Shepherd.

A/n: Hope you liked this chapter:)I will post the next one at 2 comments and 3 votes!  
Kathi


	5. The special super secret silent sunset surgery

Derek's Pov

When I came into the OR everyone was already there. Meredith and Amelia are talking and giggling the whole time. Meredith's giggle is music to my ears, I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life. As I am watching her Amelia says: "Derek, shouldn't you be watching me instead of checking your co-workers out?"

Immediately my face gets warm and I am sure that my face turned red. Oh god, why can't Amelia just shut her mouth for once in her life? My eyes wander to Meredith again, who is laughing at me under her mask. Great, now she thinks that I'm a creepy idiot.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to start now.", I tell my sister.

"Better not screw it up.", she replies, and then she is put under anesthesia.

I look around the room. There aren't many people here, only a few I know I can trust. Next to me is Meredith who seems to be a bit nervous. I feel bad for putting her in this situation so I whisper to her: "You know Meredith if you want to leave now it's ok. I'm sorry for urging you to do this."

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't urge me. I don't want to leave, I will probably never see such a crazy tumor again so it's a great opportunity for me to learn something. But not gonna lie, I'm really nervous about messing something up. She is such a great and funny person and I don't want to cause problems or even kill her."

"Meredith, don't worry. I chose you to assist in this surgery because I know that you're absolutely capable to do this. If you're unsure of what to do next just tell me and we take a little break so I can explain it to you, ok? Trust me, it's gonna be fine."

I think my words calm her. She is nodding at me, so I say the phrase that I say before every surgery I perform: "It's a beautiful day to save lives." Then I start and cut my sister's brain open.

15 hours later, Meredith's Pov

Finally, we are scrubbing out. All in all the surgery went well, Amelia crashed one time but we got her quickly back. During the whole surgery, Derek was really concentrated and tense. When she crashed I could see the fear in his eyes of losing his sister but he continued and did a brilliant job.

"That was an amazing surgery.", I tell him as he walks out of the OR. 

"Thank you. You did great work too. Maybe you should consider neuro as a specialty."

"Yeah, I think working as a neurosurgeon would be fun. I will definitely think about it." I say when Cristina rushed into the scrub room.

"Hey Meredith, Izzie, George and I are going to Joe's bar after our shifts. Would you like to join us? I want to know everything about your secret surgery. All of the interns are dying to hear details from you and as your favorite person of the hospital staff I'm getting them first, right?"

"Woah, calm down. Sure I'm going with you and if you buy me tequila I will maybe tell you some details about the surgery."

"Ok, let's go then!" she yells excited, takes me by my hand, and drags me into the hallway. I catch a glimpse of Derek, who is standing there with his arms crossed, looking almost disappointed.

Actually I'd like to talk to Derek about the surgery and neurosurgery in general but I think that it's time for me to find some friends besides Derek. So I go down to change into my street clothes and walk with the others to the bar across the hospital.

We have a really great time there and maybe I drink a little too much tequila but I don't care. Tomorrow is my first day off work as an intern and this successful surgery today has to be celebrated.

At around 2 in the morning Cristina, Izzie and George decide to go home but I want to still stay for a while, so I go to the bar and sit there on my own.

As I am drinking my fifth row of shots of this night, someone sits down on the chair right next to me.

"I didn't think of you as a tequila type of girl", he says to me. It is the one and only Derek Shepherd. Ok, I have to admit that he looks very hot in his red button-up and his hair seems perfect like it always does. 

"There are many things you wouldn't think of me.", I tell him grinning. "I'm a mysterious girl", I continue. "Oh really? And how about I find those things out?" he asks me.

"Wha-" I begin but am interrupted by a pair of soft lips on mine. They taste like peppermint and cinnamon. The kiss we share is wonderful. I know I shouldn't kiss him. I know I should stop this thing between us before it ends in a disaster but the alcohol tells me not to.

Suddenly I feel his tongue inside my mouth. Oh god, I wonder how his tongue would feel inside other parts of my body. And with this thought on my mind, I whisper in his ear: "How about we go somewhere more private?" As a response, he just smirks at me, took me by the hand and calls a cab.

During the whole ride, we can't keep the hands off each other and the sexual tension between us grows.

Finally we arrive at my house. While Derek hands the uber some dollar bills I open my front door and throw my bag in one corner of the hallway. I am about to take off my coat when Derek storms towards me and pins me to the wall. He slips his tongue back inside my mouth and our tongues are fighting for control. His hands wander down to my hips and he takes off my coat and my blouse. 

Now I am standing in a bra in front of him so I push him toward the stairs and guides him into my bedroom. He throws me onto my bed and we take off each other's clothes until he is lying naked on me. I can feel his reaction against my lady parts. Immediately I get wetter and I want him finally inside of me. "Please, Der. I need you inside of me." I beg.

Derek looks deep inside of my eyes. His usually bright blue eyes are black with desire. Then he pushes his manhood inside of me. I gasp. God, he is huge. After a minute or so I finally adjusted to his length and he starts to move. It feels so good and I can tell that I am already near my orgasm. 

"Ahh, I'm coming Mer." he shouts and with that, we collapse together. He rolls next to me and after a short break, we begin with round two. And after round two follow many more until I fall asleep in his arms.


	6. Regrets

Derek's Pov

I wake up in a bed that is definitely not mine. My head pound and I feel like I have to vomit. That's the reason why I usually never drink. 

Suddenly the events of yesterday evening come flooding back into my mind. Amelia had woken up from her surgery. Everything had been okay. She told me to talk to Meredith so I went to Joe's. I drank scotch. Too much scotch. We kissed. We left the bar together...oh my god. We had sex. Good sex. Yes, the sex was definitely out of this world.

Slowly I turn around to Meredith. She is beautiful. Her blonde hair nestled around her face and she has a slight smile on her lips. I can't take my eyes off her and I watch her while she's snoring in her sleep. 

Meredith's Pov

The first thing I notice as I wake up is the person that is lying beside me. After that follows my terrible headache and then the aching of my muscles. I had sex. With that man next to me who seems to like watching me sleep. Then I begin to panic.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! We did the nasty! But you're my boss! No, no, no..."

"Meredith-"

"Why did we do that? Why did I do that?"

"Meredith, shut up and listen to me. I don't know why we did that. Apparently we were drunk and one thing led to another but Meredith...I regret nothing. I liked you since the day I saw you at the airport."

"What?"

"At the airport. I saw you there waiting for your luggage, you really don't remember?"

"No...I don't sorry."

"Whatever. What I want to say is that I really like you and I think you like me too, otherwise we wouldn't have ended up here."

He likes me. And I am not sure. Not sure if I like him too. Besides that it is 9 in the morning and it feels like I hadn't slept at all. We sure had a lot of fun this night.

"God, stop it Meredith."

"Excuse me?"

God, I said that out loud.

"Nothing. Nothing. You know what? Let's get us some clothes and then we go downstairs and drink a coffee." And with these words I get out of bed and pick up my clothes from the floor. Derek does the same and without saying a word to each other we walk downstairs.

Derek is sitting at the counter while I am making coffee. I can tell that he is watching every move that I make but I continue to ignore him. What do I want? Do I want him like he wants me? Then Amelia's words flood back into my mind. She asked me if I could agree to go on a date with Derek and I told her I would do it. Now he tells me that he likes me and I don't know what to do? He was there for me the day after the incident with Dr. Riggs and he trusted me so he asked me to operate on his sister. He surely likes me and I have to like him too, otherwise, I wouldn't have slept with him. Drunk Meredith is not reckless or dumb. I like him. I do.

"Meredith. I know you don't want to talk about us but I need to know if you have feelings for me too. I don't want to put you under pressure and because of that I'm leaving now so you have time to think about it. Call me when you are clear about your feelings."

He stands up from his chair and about to leave. I could let him go now or I could just tell him what I feel. No, I can't let this man go.

"Derek, wait. I am clear about my feelings and I don't want you to leave. I think I like you too. Maybe us having sex was something good. Yes, I have no doubt that it was good and I would like to try us out, I mean dating or something."

Derek's Pov

My heart feels like it's about to explode. She likes me. She likes me. She likes me. I begin to smile. I am for sure the happiest person alive at this moment.

"Me too. I mean I would love to date you Meredith." I flash a smile.

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"The whole McDreamy smile. It's driving me crazy." Meredith giggles and I wish she would never stop it because I think it's adorable.

"I can't stop it because I'm just so happy and you're adorable."

She blushes and laughs. Suddenly my pager beeped.

"Hmm...I'm sorry Meredith, but I have to go. Emergency at the hospital and they don't reach Dr. Nelson. I will call you later to make up an appointment for our date okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

I flash a last smile at her and then I'm rushing out of the door while calling a cab.

A/n: I know this part isn't very long but I finally wanted to post again and I hope you like it:)


	7. The day after

Meredith's POV

So far my day was really boring. All I could think about was Derek and when he would call me. I tried to be productive and to distract myself so I did my laundry and cleaned the living room but time did not pass any faster.

At around 7 pm I finally got a message. As fast as I could I sprinted to my phone and just hoped it was Derek. I unlocked my phone and immediately saw a message from Derek. 

"Hey, Mer. I wanted to call you but I was in emergency surgery until just now. I'm not sure when I'm free for our date so I thought that we can decide spontaneously when to go? We will see us at work tomorrow, you will be on my service;) xx Derek"

"Aww, he's the cutest thing ever. And he called me Mer. I already love this new nickname. Of course, I am kinda disappointed that there isn't a date set yet but at the moment I'm just very happy that we will be working together tomorrow."

Because I had to be at the hospital at 4 in the morning tomorrow, I went to bed early and I couldn't dream of anything else but Derek.

The next day at the hospital

I got out of my car and rushed to the entrance of the hospital because I was, once again, running late. But before I could get inside, I heard my name being yelled by no other than Derek Shepherd. 

"Meredith! Wait!"

I turned around and met his pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," I whispered and my voice cracked a bit. 

"Good morning. I hope you had great dreams."

"Oh, I had awesome dreams...What are we going to do today?"

"First we need to do rounds and check on my patients. At 10 we have a craniotomy on a little boy and a few smaller surgeries."

"Sounds like we better get to work soon."

"Indeed. But I can ensure you that I plan on having a long lunchbreak with you."

"Oh, you do?" I smirked and stepped into the locker room of the interns to change my clothes. While I opened my locker my smile wouldn't fade away. I was just so happy! Derek basically planned a date for us and the rest of the day we would operate together.

"Why are you so happy and cheery today? You know that it's 4 in the morning and you don't look at least a bit tired at all." Christina asked and inspected me.

"I'm just happy, you know? The sun is shining, I slept wonderfully and I can't wait to start working. Derek told me we are going to perform a craniotomy on a little boy. It's going to be so exciting!"

"The craniotomy or screwing McDreamy in an on-call room later?"

"What?!"

"Come on Meredith. Do you think I didn't notice the looks you are giving him any time he is around? And at the entrance a few minutes ago you two looked like you would like to screw each other right in the hallway. I just know you had sex with him, admit it."

"I sure did not want to screw him in the hallway!" I said this a little bit too loud and some other interns turned in our direction. Immediately my face turned red. Shit.

"So you want to screw him in an on-call room?"

"Christina!"

"Alright, sorry. But you don't deny sleeping with him?"

"I have to go," I replied and stepped out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Christina yelled and I just continued walking away. I know Christina won't tell anybody this little secret and she would have found out someday anyway.

Derek's Pov

I was about to start with rounds when Meredith rushed around the corner. Even now in her light blue scrubs, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Goodmorning Dr. Grey. Are you ready to start?"

"Of course Dr. Shepherd."

We went inside the room and I asked her to present the case.

"Sam Carter, 8-year-old boy. He came here just a few days ago because he had terrible headaches. His scans showed a tiny brain tumor so today we are performing a craniotomy to finally get rid of it."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey. How are you feeling today Sam?"

Sam responded: "My head still hurts and I miss my mum. She said she would come before I wake up and she still isn't here." The boy started tearing up and I was about to comfort him when Meredith went to his bed and sat beside him. She rubbed his arm gently and gave him a long hug.

"Look, Sam. I'm sure your mom is alright. Maybe she overslept, I'm oversleeping all the time. When I still went to school I came late almost every morning because I didn't hear my alarm clock. Does that happen to you too?"

"No, because I have a really cool alarm clock! It looks like a car and can play music to wake me up!" 

"Wow, I wish I also had this clock. That sounds really cool! I bet if your mum also had this she wouldn't come late anymore."

Now Sam smiled and laughed: "But it is not for adults!"

"You think? After your surgery, you have to show me!"

"Yes!"

The little boy was now excited and the absence of his mother no longer seemed to concern him. How did she do that? We walked out of the room and I was still staring at her because I was still impressed.

"Derek? You know, it's creepy when you stare at me like I'm Marry Poppins or whoever", she chuckled.

"How did you do that?", I asked her.

"How did I do what?", she asked back.

"Sam. He was so sad and then you just talked a bit with him and he's fine. How did you do that?"

"I don't know. It's just that- you know I remember a lot from my childhood and I'm gonna tell you, it wasn't the best. My mom worked every day of the week and there were weeks in which I haven't even seen her. I just know how that boy must feel like."

I looked at her and tried to read her facial expression. What was going on in her head? I didn't know what to say so I just responded: "I'm sorry."

She looked at me and answered: "Don't be. I don't really have the best relationship with my mother but I'm not really missing it. Should I prep Sam now for the surgery?"

"Yeah. I will see you in a few."

"See ya."

Meredith disappeared into the patient room and I went down to the O.R. room. In my head, I was still thinking about what Meredith had told me earlier. She looked like she wouldn't care about her relationship with her mother but I just know that it isn't true. But I think I just have to drop this thought and don't bring it up again any time soon. After all, it's not like I am her boyfriend. Sadly.

Ok guys, that's it for now. I know this chapter isn't that long but I wanted to update haha. Anyways, I will try to update more often and I would be very happy if you could vote or write a comment, thx:) Kathi


	8. Date with ferry boats

Meredith's POV

The surgery took about 3 hours without any complications which was very good. Besides that, the surgery was also very informative and I learned so much. Maybe I'm going into neuro after my residency, just like Derek did. I'm sure it would be so much fun and interesting. But for now, I have to concentrate on passing my internship.

Then Derek interrupted my thoughts by coming into the scrub room.

"It was a great surgery", I told him.

"Mhm. But you know what's also great? It's 1 pm, the perfect time for lunch, and our next surgery is at 3 pm so we have plenty of time. This means I'm going to get my car, pick you up at the entrance and take you to our date."

"Is that so? And if I would rather like to spend my lunch in the cafeteria with my friends?", I smirked.

"I'm sorry Dr. Grey but this is an order. And since you are on my service today you'll have to follow my orders. That's just how it works", he said and laughed.

"Okay, if you say so. See you at the entrance." And with these words, I sprinted out of the room towards the locker room. I'm going on a date with the hottest doctor in this hospital!

10 minutes later I was standing in front of the parking lot, waiting for Derek to pick me up. I'm so excited! I just hope that it's not going to be awkward. Then a black Ferrari stopped next to me and Derek stepped out.

"Hello, Miss Grey. Are you ready for the best date ever?"

"Best date ever? Really?"

"Of course. Just the best for a stunning lady," he smirked at me and I giggled.

"Ok, then let's go," I told him and he opened the door for me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling you until we get there. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Trust me, you're going to love this one," he replied and looked in my eyes. But then he turned his gaze back to the road.

During the ride, we talked a bit about the hospital, my internship, and just random things. Nothing too private for which I was very grateful. Talking about my private life wasn't something I could do easily, especially not with people I really like. After a few more minutes we arrived. We were at the harbor in a little park. It looked absolutely stunning. Derek opened the back of his car and took out a small basket. With this basket, he walked towards me smiling.

"I know it's probably not what you had expected but from here we have a great view over the harbor and the ferry boats. You must know, I have a thing for ferry boats. And I brought food and something to drink. We can have a picnic if you would like it."

"Like it? Derek, I love this place! It's wonderful."

"Okay, that's good to hear. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous whether you would like the idea or not. But now let's eat something because I'm starving."

Time flew by and after what had felt like ten minutes we had to drive back to the hospital. During the ride back we didn't talk as much as before even tho we were still stealing glances at each other. 

2 hours later

I was standing at the nurses station filling in charts of our patients when suddenly someone came up next to me.

"They said non-small-cell with a history of COPD? Guy's pretty much a goner huh?"

I looked up from the chart and looked into the eyes of a tall guy. I had to admit it, he was handsome. Not as handsome as Derek but handsome. 

"Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger. Are you new here?", I replied smirking.

"Visiting. Confound by all the rain and it's only my first day in town."

At this point, I was kinda annoyed of him. What did he want from me? 

"You get used to it", I just murmured.

"Makes me want to stay in bed all day."

Great, now he was starting to flirt with me?

"We just met and already you're talking about bed. Not very subtle."

"Subtle never been my strong suit. So, do you ever go out with coworkers?"

"Actually I'm seeing someone. And I have to work."

"Ok, if you're already seeing someone we could at least be friends. You know, I'm a great friend and the chief offered me a job here so I could use someone to show me around."

Maybe he isn't so bad after all. He has a sense of humor. Plus if he is going to work here I better should get along with him.

"Meredith", I said and held out my hand.

As he was about to say his name he suddenly got punched into the face and fell to the ground. I turned around to the person who had done this and was greeted by Derek's eyes that sparkled with anger. What? 

"What the hell was that?!", I yelled.

"That was Mark", he replied his eyes wandering down to Mark.

"And? Do you know him?", I asked still angry.

"Yes. Come with me, Meredith. I think we need to talk."

"Yes, indeed! We need to talk."

I walked away from the nurses station without recognizing all the doctors and nurses who were staring at us. 

Derek's POV

Crap, I've never seen a woman this angry at me before. I fucked up. Shit.

"Meredith! Meredith, wait!" I yelled at her but she continued to walk away so I ran after her. Next to an on-call room I grabbed her arm and pushed her inside.

"What the hell, Derek!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. Just...just let me explain it to you. Maybe you will understand afterward. Please."

"Okay", she whispered and suddenly she was calm and looked at me expectantly.

"So...I know we haven't really talked about personal stuff...and you have to promise me to listen to everything I tell you and to believe it. I want to make this work, Meredith. I really really like you."

"I like you too, Derek. And I want to understand you. So please, explain it."

"Before I came here I lived in New York. I worked at a hospital with Mark. He was my best friend. We practically grew up together, went to the same high school and college. He was like the brother I never had and nothing could tear us apart. Until this one night...", I made a little pause before I went on with the story. "Meredith, I was married. In New York. Her name is Addison Montgomery. But I got divorced a few months ago because she cheated on me. I came home after work and I knew something was different as I stepped in. Then I noticed the pieces of clothing leading up the stairs. I walked upstairs and looked inside our bedroom. And there he was, Mark, making love to my wife in our bed. After this night he tried to call me several times and I answered a few days ago. He told me he regrets sleeping with Addison and I forgave him but when I saw him standing here talking to you I got angry again."

Meredith took a step forward and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What I did to Mark wasn't right. I'm not an aggressive guy. In fact, I'm actually happy now that he slept with my wife because if he didn't I would never have met you. My marriage was over long before Addison cheated on me. We just weren't happy anymore."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry too. What were you actually talking about? He didn't flirt with you, did he?"

She pulled away and smirked. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous"

Now Meredith giggled "Whatever you say. He tried to flirt with me but I shut him down and told him I'm already seeing someone." My heart felt like it was going to explode every second. I'm important to her and she takes our thing seriously, otherwise she would have flirted back! I couldn't stop smiling and I watched her sparkling eyes.

"So you are my girlfriend?", I asked her.

"I never said that!" she laughed.

"Alright. Then I'm going to ask you: Meredith Grey, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to. But Derek, I want us to go slowly. I don't want to rush this. I want to get to know you. Everything about you."

"Me too. God, you make me so happy."

Then I gently brushed her hair back and we both stepped closer to each other. I placed my lips on hers. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Completely different from the kiss in the bar. I didn't want it to end but after a while, she pulled away and pressed her forehead against mine. Then we were just standing in each other arms and no one wanted to break our magic moment.

"We should probably go and check on our patients", she interrupted the silence. 

"Yes, you're right. Even tho I wish you weren't."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) It's a lot longer than the last ones! Aand Mark is finally here! If you want to you can give me some ideas about what should happen next, I would really appreciate it! I also hope you all had great Christmas:) Kathi


End file.
